Tifa's Despair 4: Prison Fight
by Disy
Summary: After a bad day in the Golden Saucer, Tifa finds herself in jail...and she's not alone.


Note: I do not own FFVII nor it's characters.  
Alright fourth story... hope you like it.  
Poor Tifa...

Tifa's Despair 4: Prison Fight

A few days ago Tifa had been brutally beaten by the summon Shiva, the goddess of ice.  
Aerith and Yuffie had waited until she was alone and locked her into a room with no way to escape.  
It was one of the worst beatings Tifa had ever endured, but the end her rage caused the summon to disappear, Aerith and Yuffie then had their fun again with the exhausted and broken Tifa.  
Later Cloud had found but of course Tifa was too embarrassed to tell him what really happened and she just said it was a monster, Cloud had searched for hours looking for the beast but he of course never found it.  
Tifa had then begged Cloud for a break or just send her of to some place she could rest, however Cloud told her it was too dangerous to go alone and the entire party halted their quest and setout to the Golden Saucer once more.  
During the travel Aerith acted nice towards Tifa again now that everyone was present even healing her bruised body and near broken back, because of that Tifa's face hadn't swollen due to Shiva's punches.  
Now Tifa sat once again in the bar wanting to be alone, her body had recovered now she was planning to let her mind recover, she had a drink.  
Too many, she wasn't drunk but wasn't the quiet girl anymore either.  
In the bar she shouted to people who came close to her, and she yelled she wanted to get her revenge of the people called Aerith and Yuffie.  
Next thing she knew a large robot guard grabbed her and threw her in some hole.

The next morning Tifa woke with a slight hangover, she looked around she had been there before, the Golden Saucer prison.  
"Great, what's Cloud going to think of me now. First he sees me almost pleasing myself… Yuffie that little bitch. Then I don't speak to anybody for four days and then he finds me beaten and broken in some room in Cosmo Canyon." Tifa complained to herself as she got up.  
Her material had been taken she realized, now she just needed to wait for Cloud to find her and get her out.  
Tifa remembered it all it wasn't anything serious she just disrupted the public order.  
She then walked over to the building Cloud would appear sooner or later bailing her out, there were a lot of prisoners again most men but old and weak.  
Tifa knew she could take those even with her hangover, she then suddenly heard someone whistle but she walked on.  
"Hey, beautiful!" A voice said from afar.  
The fighter realized the comment was meant for her and she turned around and saw a group of six woman not all that much older then herself wave her over.  
Tifa knew who those woman were, just one of the many so called youthful gangs that surrounded the Golden Saucer.  
She also knew they were trouble but knew that if she just walked on now she would make enemies, she had enough worries already.  
The fighter then walked towards the female gang and her face flushed red once more whistles erupted, Tifa couldn't help but put her arms in front of her bare stomach.  
"Well, well you're new here right? Damn you look fine…" The leader of the gang said, a woman not even older then Aerith with brown hair and black leather clothing, similar to all the others.  
Tifa merely turned more red and wished she had a jacket and long pants right now, all the young woman were staring at her body, which wasn't very fell hid under the small white shirt and black mini-skirt.  
"Could you turn around for us?" The leader asked.  
Tifa wanted to protest but knew that if she got into an argument or worse a fight with these girls no one here would help her, so she did as the woman asked and turned around.  
"Oh, that's a nice bottom beautiful!" The leader said and Tifa felt a hand squeeze in her butt.  
Tifa turned around and slapped the hand away and raised her fist not able to control herself. "What the hell are you doing!"  
Tifa immediately lowered her fist and walked away. "Just leave me alone!"  
The fighter then quickly walked away entering the small maze of wrecked vehicles hoping to distance herself form the other prisoners, Cloud would get her soon she knew he would.  
Once she was in a remote place of the prison just before the desert she stopped her pace and saw that she was covered why two walls of wrecked vehicles on either side, no one would see her now, no would bother her.  
Just as she thought that the same voice who called out earlier to her said. "Oh beautiful!"  
Tifa turned around and saw the gang of woman standing there looking at her Tifa again walked away and shouted. "Just stay away!"  
Once Tifa turned her head she saw two woman standing in front of her and a fist flying towards her jaw.  
Tifa fell back with a short shout, she fell hard to the ground by the sudden attack.  
She instantly knew she was in trouble once she saw the six girls surround her.  
Some of the girls grabbed the chains form their shoulder and Tifa didn't want to give them a chance to use those.  
The fighter then shot up to her feet and drove her fist into the faces of the two girls in front of her, as expected they fell back easily but before Tifa could turn around she felt a chain wrap around her neck.  
The leader pulled Tifa back with the chain and forced the beautiful to sit down on the ground while giving pressure. "Now, now beautiful. No need to make a scene… we just think you're really beautiful we just want to spend some time with you."  
"You guys are sick! You need to get laid or something by a man now let me go!" Tifa hissed between her teeth and she felt the chain loosen around her neck.  
The two girls Tifa had knocked down scrambled up to their feet and the blonde one yelled. "Grab that bitch!"  
Tifa then felt her arms being grabbed as she was hauled up to her feet, while two girls held her arms she felt someone behind her press her feet hard into her back causing her to arch her back and unwilling press her perfect orbs forward in full glory.  
Tifa then felt two fist connect with her jaw and she heard the gang laugh at her shouts.  
Once Tifa opened her eyes she tried to wriggle herself free but failed as she was being pinned by three girls, the leader then appeared in front of her. "The more you relax, the less be have to hurt you… I only realize now how perfect you are what is your name beautiful… misses perfect breasts?"  
The leader grinned wickedly and her hands fell down in Tifa's two orbs carefully rubbing over them softly, and Tifa saw the leader smile even wider once her nipples turned to stone.  
"My name is let me go or I'll kick that grin of your face!" Tifa shouted defiantly, she had been beaten and abused three times already this shouldn't become the fourth… why was everyone out to get her?  
The leader merely blew her a kiss and viciously pinched and twisted her erect nipples, Tifa screamed loudly as she arched her back further and felt the three girls grip tighten.  
"Not a fourth time!" Tifa moaned and despite the pain, despite that it was so easy to give in she lifted her feet of the ground and slammed her feet into the leader's face causing the woman to fall back with a shout to the ground.  
"Get her!" A few voices said at the same time and Tifa was throw to the ground.  
The fighter began to kick and punch around her but the assault of the five girls soon overwhelmed the great fighter.  
As the fight slowly left the fighter Tifa felt her arm being pulled down to the ground as well as her legs by four different girls.  
Tifa then saw the leader stand up her nose bleeding and the enraged woman slowly walked up to her.  
"Open wide!" The leader shouted to the two girls who held Tifa's legs, the girls obeyed and Tifa's legs were spread apart giving full access to Tifa's private regions, Tifa expected the worst.  
"Please! No, not that! I'll… I'll do anything you'll want spend time with me right?! Ill do it! Please I'll do just don't!" Tifa begged having felt enough humiliating assaults like that the past few days.  
The leader stopped for a moment looking pitiful at the girl who lay restrained in front of her, she took a step back but the leader then saw the eyes of her followers fix upon her.  
"We'll do both…" The leader said softly and took a few steps forward closer to Tifa.  
The fighter's eyes widened and she wanted to back again however her word turned in a roar of pain as she felt the leader give a thunderous kick to her exposed womanhood.  
Tifa moaned and screamed and the four girls had trouble restraining the girl's body which was heavy twisting and moving by every muscle in her body that went berserk by the pain.  
The leader then pressed the heel of her boot to the screaming girl's exposed womanhood and viciously rubbed her feet over it.  
Tifa let out a scream again she suddenly felt the girls release her and take a step back, the leader stopped torturing her womanhood and Tifa quickly grabbed her crotch hoping the pain would stop.  
The fourth time… Tifa couldn't help but cry as she rubbed over her sore sweet spot.  
There was complete silence except Tifa's cries of desperation, the fighter then suddenly heard the clicking noises of cameras and she slowly opened her eyes fighting back the pain.  
She saw that all the girls except the leader had pulled out their mobile phones were taking pictures of her as she screamed, moaned and cries rolling over the ground in her pain.  
"You're… sick…" Tifa said between moans, she had never felt this embarrassed not even when Aerith or Yuffie had their go with her.  
At least then only they would know but who knew where this pictures would end up.  
"Alright ladies, enough what now?" The leader asked.  
All the girls put away their phones which were filled with pictures of Tifa in her humiliating state however one girl walked forward and pressed her feet and Tifa's throat, the fighter screamed again and saw the phone nearly being pressed against her face as the girl took a close up picture of her pain engulfed face.  
The girl then smiled and stepped of her throat and kicked Tifa hard in the ribs.  
"Let's hurt her some more and then you can have your fun Lady." One of the girls said addressing the leader.  
The leader nodded and folded her arms closing her eyes. "Alright, chain her up and stretch that bitch."  
Tifa shook her head violently but in vain as the girls held her legs and arms together wrapping the chains around her wrist and ankles.  
Once the chains were secured two girls on each side grabbed the chains and lifted Tifa of the ground.  
Tifa hung in the air her arms and legs bound and she begged them to let her go, this all turned out again that they wanted to have a go with her just like Aerith and Yuffie.  
Why was that she as attracting all the men and girls to her except that one person she actually wanted to have around her.  
The four girls then began to pull and Tifa screamed again as her body was being stretched out by the combined strength of the four girls.  
The leader along with the remaining girl stepped forward and without any other words they started to kick Tifa's floating body especially on her back, stomach and chest.  
Tifa screams were nearly unheard because of the loud hard kicks that ravaged her body.  
After sometime when the two girls got tired the four other girls tightened the chains again stretching Tifa perfectly straight in the air again.  
The leader then stepped over Tifa's floating body and sat down on the fighter's stomach, she then wrapped her legs around Tifa's middle causing her weight to put stress in Tifa's stomach and entire body.  
"Do you want me to hurt her more?" The leader asked spreading her arms.  
Loud menacing shout of agreement could be heard and Tifa slowly opened her eyes and looked at the leader. "Please… don't…"  
Tifa nearly wanted to offer her service for their needs again but remembered how that had failed when she tried to bride Yuffie and Aerith of with 'pleasures'.  
So Tifa decided to remain to have some dignity and only beg for her to stop.  
The leader looked sad into Tifa's eyes but once again felt the others look at the and she slammed her fists to Tifa's jaw.  
Tifa shouted and screamed with each punch and after ten punches she was barely conscious.  
The leader then began to caress and squeeze Tifa's perfect orbs until the fighter had fully regained her senses.  
Tifa's vision was nearly black she just felt something nice, something she liked someone was softly caressing her breasts, she then realized where she was and was disgusted by the sudden feeling of pleasure and as if noticing Tifa's disgust the Leader punished her for that by violently twisting the girl's nipples.  
Tifa let out a scream again and the leader suddenly stopped and Tifa looked at her.  
"Now look what you're screams have done… you really are special." The leader said as she opened the zipper of her leader pants fully down revealing her womanhood and a spring of pleasure juices fell down on Tifa's stomach.  
Tifa didn't know what to say… first Yuffie, then Aerith and now this woman had come by torturing her.  
"Why?..." Was the only thing Tifa could say.  
The leader then soaked her finger in the pool of cum on Tifa's bare tight stomach and let herself drop forward letting herself fall on Tifa's beautiful orbs.  
The leader then pushed the soaked finger into Tifa's mouth like Yuffie had already done three times and she searched every corner of Tifa's mouth while staring deep into her eyes. "We don't really even know… we're not even into girls however your so beautiful… From the moment we saw you we just desired you… and well once we heard you scream they are like small instant orgasms!"  
Tifa's eyes widened at the comment why were people taking so much pleasure into her pain, even battle she was always the first one to be attack, always the one targeted first.  
The leader then retrieved her finger from Tifa's mouth and began to caress Tifa's orbs again letting a moan escape from Tifa's beautiful lips.  
Tifa closed her eyes and looked away however once she moaned again she felt something slippery enter he mouth.  
She knew what it was… it had happened before the leader was kissing her… tormenting her and kissing her.  
If Tifa had known this, that people would take so much pleasure into her pain she would have opened an S&M Shop instead of a bar, but she was disgusted by this… yet still she found her own private area growing warm and even wet.  
Tifa then pulled away violently and began to shout. "Get away! You might come off because of this but I don't. Let me go!"  
The leader looked heard and sat back straight on Tifa's floating body again and slapped Tifa's cheeks for a numerous times, Tifa lost count ten or hundred it didn't matter anymore.  
"Drop her!" The leader shouted and Tifa's immediately felt herself fall back down on the ground with the woman on top of her.  
As the leader steps away from her the chains around her wrist and ankles were loosened and pulled off.  
Just as Tifa thought it was over she felt herself being grabbed by nearly all girls, they turned her around and forced her sit on her knees and hands bending forward.  
The leader then grabbed a hand full of her dark hair and pulled back. "Now you were just trying to hurt me with that comment. Let's see what you really think!"  
The leader then pulled back harder causing Tifa to arch her back and she felt the Leader nearly crawl on top of her.  
Tifa's mini-skirt was then pulled above revealing the fighter's beautiful bottom and thong.  
"No… let-" Tifa was saying as she got another punch to her face and she felt her thong being torn off.  
She then felt someone rub her soaked sweet spot and slip inside her crawling her nail into her sensitive flesh. "It seems you come off this too! Miss… just what is your name?"  
Tifa didn't reply she just moaned and the leader fingered her harder more violently hard enough so that it began to hurt badly.  
After a minute of this torture Tifa couldn't stand it any longer and moaned out. "Tifa!...Lock-…hart."  
The other girls then let go of her and the leader continued to hold Tifa by her hair pulling her head back slightly. "Well Tifa Lockhart it had been a pleasure."  
All the girls then lined up in front of Tifa while she was being restrained by the leader.  
The girl up front walked towards Tifa and brought her knee up hard into Tifa's crotch causing her to scream in panic as she knew what was going to come for another four or five times.  
The girl who had just hurt her womanhood then slapped her hard across the face and kissed her.  
The same thing happened with each other girl in front of her, four times was Tifa's womanhood hurt with a hard knee, four times she was slapped across the face and four times she was kissed.  
After the last girl did this Tifa only stood up on both feet because of the leader's grip on her hair.  
The leader then let her drop to the floor and grabbed her hair again dragging her along as the gang walked back to the lift which would lead back up to the Golden Saucer.  
The gang then also pulled Tifa's shirt up exposing her and gave the broken, beaten and humiliated woman an extra few kicks while she was down.  
Tifa continued to lay there to weak to cover herself up, an hours later Cloud's concerned face appeared above her and everything turned dark.


End file.
